


Decoy

by Hectrex



Series: Legends [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: Mirage slowly uncovers who he believes is behind the charade.
Series: Legends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Decoy

"Can I buy you a drink? It's a nice night out tonight, if that's your thing, so I thought maybe a drink and my company could make it even better. I know my way around drinks. But not like that. I'm a bartender in my spare time, so you could say that I know a thing or two about _mixing_ things together, _wink_. Now, I know what you're thinking.

"'Can it really be this easy?' It's no wonder you would say that, if that's what you might be saying. So, I thought ahead and decided to make it a little bit of a challenge. I know my favorite drink, but do _you_ know it? I'm a charmer, a lover _and_ a fighter, and you could say I make a mean porkchop. Mixing all that together, now tell me what I'll be drinking, and you may just win my number."

Elliot's dashing smirk holds for a second, then fades from his face and the mirror. He rubs his chin, then runs his hands over his full face, trying to wipe the facade away. He forcibly fumbles for the fortified falsehood to fall off... to finally free him from fake familiarity and fortitude... to unfold the farce and find that his familial suffering has wrapped its tendrils around his throat. It chokes every word and collaborates with Inferiority to puppet each swagger and smile as he is swung along. It seems benign to the outside observer, and often it feels the same for the host. How can the thoughts of one's own mind be wrong when they are about the self? He would surely never lie to himself. And now, he spits out his "truth" like a vile curse.

"Can I be real for a second? It's not like they really care, and that's the thing. I think it will make a difference, that the jokes and smiles make it better. I know my way around people. But they never want to know _me_. I'm just that: jokes and smiles and someone else's spare time. Mix it all together, and you've got Mirage, now and forever a number they'll never think about, never know beyond the name."


End file.
